Bakery's Aroma
by exobakery
Summary: Dimulai dari Chanyeol yang datang menjenguk Luhan setelah tidak bertemu beberapa tahun hingga banyak misteri dibalik kehidupan seorang Luhan. Baekhyun, adik Luhan satu-satunya merasa janggal dengan kelakuan Sehun setelah bertemu dengan Luhan yang seperti amnesia. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?


**{**When There is no _bread_'s aroma**}**

Luhan membuka tirai berwarna krim pasta dari sebuah jendela panjang. Beberapa pasang kayu dan bahan besi metal menyatu membuat dekorasi dari ruangan ini sangat indah. Hampir semua dinding tidak dilapisi semen, hanyalah batu bata dan sedikit perekat semen yang masih kokoh selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Tanaman dalam pot menjadikan kesan ruangannya seperti tempat untuk mencari ketenangan. Ada beberapa ventilasi udara yang terpasang dan beberapa rak-rak yang terbuat dari besi—Luhan mendekati rak tersebut lalu meniup lembut debu yang menempel disana. Hidungnya mencoba mencari wangi sesuatu yang ia rindukan—wewangian terbaik dan terindah yang ia hirup—bukan oksigen—tetapi wangi toko roti.

"_Butter_—"

Luhan ingat bagaimana ia bisa berakhir disini. Mungkin Luhan memang tidak ingat secara detail kenapa pada akhirnya ia bisa tinggal disini, tapi ia bisa merasakan sebuah kenangan. Sebelumnya, rumah kecil ini hanyalah sebuah toko roti didaerah seoul terdalam. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu—tapi banyak orang yang menyukai roti-roti disini. Luhan tersenyum lemah memandangi setiap sisi toko roti miliknya—oh, bukan. Miliki seseorang, Luhan tidak tahu kenapa pemiliknya hilang, tidak pernah muncul.

Menghilang tanpa sebab. Meninggalkan Luhan bersama frustasi yang ia alami. Orang itu pergi tanpa pamit atau apapun. Luhan tidak berpikir orang tersebut—sudah meninggal. Luhan hanya berpikir bahwa orang—atau lebih tepatnya seorang pria berada ditempat yang jauh, benar-benar jauh darinya. Satu tahun, ia harus memperjuangkan toko roti bernama _BubbleBakery_ ini sendirian.

Kau harus merasakan betapa frustasinya seorang Luhan ketika banyak pelanggan mengeluh dengan roti buatannya yang basi, tidak enak—berjamur dan begitulah hingga Luhan menutupnya dan menjadikannya sebagai tempat tinggal. Tanpa pria itu sadari, setetes demi setetes air matanya mengalir—menjadi aliran air. Luhan bungkam.

"_I miss you. Please, understand what i feels right now."_ Ucapnya disela-sela segukan. Luhan bukan pria yang kuat setelah seseorang meninggalkannya—kenalkan, Luhan si _Babycry_.

Tidak ada pria itu disisinya. Tidak ada wewangian yang menyambut ke datangannya.

Luhan menyandarkan tubuh kurusnya ditiang lampu jalanan. Kedua tangannya mencari kehangatan didalam saku mantel yang ia gunakan. Menghindari serbuk es yang turun dari langit.

Ketika orang-orang mencoba menghangatkan diri didalam café, Luhan lah orang yang ingin membuat dirinya kedinginan. Tipu senyuman yang ia tunjukan menunjukan betapa Luhan sudah lelah melanjutkan hidup. Rambut oranye-nya tidak membuat langit kembali cerah. Luhan menghela nafas, menimbulkan asap keluar dari mulut.

"_Damn. I'm catching a cold!" _Luhan menoleh ke samping ketika mendengar segerombolan pria berbincang dicafe. Ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang pria berambut halus dan memiliki warna violet—bibirnya mengembang dengan pipi yang tirus. Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan kembali memperhatikan pria itu. Karena terlalu lama memperhatikan, pria yang ia lihat akhirnya memberikan tatapan balik.

Tapi, sayangnya Luhan cuma bisa tersenyum dan memulai langkah barunya. Meninggalkan café didaerah Hongdae. Dada Luhan terasa sesak dan sakit_—"No way."_ Gumamnya. Luhan mencoba menjernihkan seluruh pikiran dan tidak mengingat pria yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

Luhan mengoleskan mentega pada roti paginya. Sesekali menguap dan mengucek mata—atau mencoba menghirup udara karena hidungnya sedang tidak bersahabat. Luhan berhasil membuat dirinya sendiri sakit dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Secangkir kopi hitam, roti panggang dengan mentega dan terakhir, beberapa koran yang sudah berulang kali ia baca menemani minggu paginya. Jangan tanya kenapa Luhan terus menerus membaca koran tersebut—koran yang sudah berdebu, sobek dan juga mempunyai bau yang busuk—Bahkan Luhan sudah menghafal setiap kalimat dikoran tersebut.

"_Hyung?" _Luhan segera berjalan ke pintu utama ketika mendengar ada yang memanggilnya dari jendela. Kau tahu lah—tidak ada bel dan jika kau mengetuk pintu utama sekali saja—langsung rubuh. Luhan menarik gagang pintu lalu menyambut seorang pria jangkung dengan wajah datar, "Bisakah aku bicara denganmu?" Katanya.

Luhan mengangguk kemudian kembali berjalan ke dalam dan duduk diposisi semula, sementara pria jangkung itu sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan—menutup pintu, duduk disamping Luhan.

Dia menyeruput kopi sembari mengguncangkan koran yang ia pegang agar tidak berdebu, "Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?" Kata Luhan, fokus pada koran. "Ada berita yang harus kau tahu." Luhan menaruh cangkir pada meja bar—terbuat dari kayu—lalu memandangi sahabatnya itu bingung—seperti menunggu ucapan selanjutnya dan ada yang mengerti.

"Jangan marah atau—memberi senyum tipuan mu, _okay_?"

Luhan tertawa, "Memangnya aku begitu, direktur?"

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola mata saat mendengar kata _direktur_ mengiung ditelinganya. "_Hyung_, aku serius." Luhan kembali tertawa, "_Okay, okay_. Jadi, ada berita apa?"

"Lusa kemarin aku bertemu dengan Sehun."

Senyum Luhan memudar.

"Sehun mengenalku. Dia mengajakku bicara dan sempat menanyai tentang dirimu, _Hyung_." Ucap Chanyeol—kedua bola mata besarnya menunggu reaksi Luhan selanjutnya. Luhan sudah siap tersenyum tapi Chanyeol segera mengambil cangkir kopi kemudian menyiram kopi hitam tersebut ke wajah Luhan. "Sudah, aku, katakan."

"Direktur!" Luhan mengerang, marah. Belum terima dengan wajah dan bajunya yang kotor dengan air berwarna hitam.

Chanyeol tertawa hambar, "Lihat dirimu, _hyung_! Namaku Chanyeol, bukan direktur!" Chanyeol berteriak, lebih terdengar sebagai bentakan. Luhan terbelalak. Giginya ia gunakan untuk menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau pikir, selama ini aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi padamu? Berhenti berperilaku bahwa kau sudah iklas." Hardik Chanyeol.

"Dir—"

"Itu malah membuat dirimu semakin sakit. Lihatlah jalan keluar, bukan jalan yang membuatmu terus terperangkap di dua jalan yang belum tentu benar."

"Rektur—"

"Tempat ini bukan rumah. Tempat ini adalah sebuah toko roti! Kalau kau rindu dengannya, jangan tinggal di—"

"Direktur!" Luhan berteriak dinafas terakhirnya. Ia berteriak tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol, air mata mengalir deras dipipinya. "Apa maksudmu?! Berteriak disetiap detik nafasku dan meneriaki bahwa seorang Luhan adalah pria yang tidak mau berusaha!?"

"_Hyung—"_

Luhan mendesis, "Aku lelah, Chanyeol! Aku lelah! Aku tidak bisa berpikir!" Bentaknya. "Siapa Sehun? Siapa Hunnie? Siapa pria yang selalu muncul dibayangku? Aku tidak tahu! Aku, tidak, tahu!" Luhan kembali membentak tetapi disertai tawa yang membuatnya terlihat seperti—orang frustasi.

"_Hyung!" _Chanyeol menarik kerah baju Luhan, "Kenapa kau harus berpura-pura semuanya?!" Kini Chanyeol sudah diambang-ambang batas amarah. Luhan tertawa basi, masih menangis. "Satu tahun lalu—aku mengindap _**Prosopagnosia asosiatif**_*—kau tahu?" Chanyeol segera melepas cengkramannya pada kerah baju Luhan.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba lemas dan terjatuh duduk dikursi.

Luhan mengelap air disudut matanya, "Kau pikir aku tahu siapa kau? Aku hanya melihat sebuah _nametag_ bertuliskan _President Director_." Luhan lagi-lagi tertawa hambar. _"Hyung," _Chanyeol berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Ini aku, Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, bukan presiden direktur ataupun seorang direktur."

"—Aku tidak mengenalmu."

Chanyeol menepuk pelan wajahnya dengan tangan yang angkat sekuat yang ia bisa. Ternyata, Chanyeol lah yang frustasi semenjak ia datang ke sini. "Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Dia ada dimana sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol. Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Aku tidak mempunyai teman. Aku sendirian. Jangan tanya soal orang."

"Tapi, _hyung_—Baekhyun itu adikmu."

Luhan berjalan mengambil kain yang sudah kotor lalu mengelap tumpahan kopi tadi, "Aku tidak ingat apakah aku punya keluarga atau tidak."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tahu siapa Sehun?"

"Bukan tahu—satu tahun lalu ada sebuah papan kayu didepan toko ini, bertuliskan SehunBakery. Aku tidak ingat wajahnya, tapi ada sedikit memori yang aku bisa ingat tentang pria itu."

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku masuk?"

"Kau memanggilku _hyung_. kupikir kau sudah mengenalku dengan baik."

Chanyeol segera berjalan mendekati pintu, "Selamat pagi, Luhan _hyung_."

Malam harinya Luhan berjalan ditrotoar daerah Seoul. Tujuan utamanya adalah pergi ke market untuk membeli makanan dan sedikit kopi. Ditengah salju Luhan dengan santainya berjalan, tidak menghindari salju sama sekali. Tampaknya dia memang nyaman bersama salju, si putih yang dingin.

Akhirnya, Luhan masuk ke dalam market. Kakinya serempak berlari kecil menuju rak-rak kopi dijual. _"Black coffee—" _Gumam Luhan seraya mencari. Tapi tiba-tiba tangannya tertabrak oleh tangan seseorang dan kedua pria itu segera bertatapan, "Luhan _hyung_—"

"Ah, halo. Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini?"

Pria itu terkejut dan tidak bisa bicara lagi.

Luhan tertawa lalu meraih paket kopi itu, "Maaf, ya. Aku benar-benar ingin kopi hitam—tidak apa-apa ku ambil?" Pemuda berambut krim almond dihadapannya mengangguk pelan. Mulutnya menganga. "Permisi." Luhan membungkuk kemudian segera pergi ke tempat roti.

Ada seorang pria yang sedang membuat roti dan Luhan sepertinya tertarik dengan proses pembuatannya. "Wangi rotinya enak—apa ditambahkan _almond_ atau sejenis kacang-kacangan?" Tanya Luhan sembari memejamkan matanya—senang dengan wangi yang ia rindukan.

"Kau benar! Al—" Pria itu diam ketika melihat Luhan. "Dijual _kan_?" Luhan membuka matanya kemudian tersenyum. "Ada yang sudah jadi tapi masih hangat, tidak?"

Sementara Baekhyun—pria mungil berambut krim almond itu terdiam jauh dibelakang Luhan. Ia sudah mengira-ngira hal seperti ini akan terjadi. "Luhan?" Panggil pria itu. Luhan menoleh, tersenyum kikuk. "Iya, kenapa?"

"Kau—pria yang kemarin diam didepan _greentea_ café?"

"Kau benar. Ada apa?"

Pria itu—Sehun—tiba tiba menangis, membasahi adonan roti. Luhan terkejut dan panik. "Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sehun-ah." Baekhyun berlari mendekati Sehun.

"Luhan _hyung_, darimana saja kau selama ini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kalian berdua siapa?"

_DEG._

Sehun melotot kaget—ia mengingat sesuatu sekarang. Sehun memilih tertawa, "Tidak. Kami hanya menebak saja! Kau mirip sekali dengan sahabat kami." Ujarnya. Baekhyun menatap Sehun kaget. Luhan tersenyum lega mendengarnya, "Astaga, aku panik! Kalau begitu roti yang kau buat ada yang masih hangat? Tiba-tiba saja wangi rotinya membuatku ingat pada seseorang."

"—Iya, ini. Silahkan menikmati."

"_Sehuna_—"

"Ada apa?" Luhan tersenyum disela-sela pintu. Chanyeol baru saja membentaknya. "Buka pintunya dan biarkan aku masuk, bodoh." Sahutnya serius. Tidak ada kata main-main. Luhan pun membuka pintu secara perlahan kemudian duduk disofa yang sudah reyot, kulitnya sudah terbuka mengeluarkan bulu-bulu halus.

Tidak seperti biasanya. Chanyeol langsung duduk, tidak menutup pintu terlebih dahulu. _Dia menyeramkan._

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidah. "Bisakah kau pergi selamanya?" Tanya Chanyeol, terbawa emosi. Ia sendiri terkejut dengan kata yang ia keluarkan—begitu juga Luhan. Ia tidak tahu siapa Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba bicara sekejam itu. "Pergi bagaimana?" Luhan tertawa kecil.

"_Hyung_ maafkan aku—"

"Kopi? Susu atau jus?" Tawar Luhan santai. Tidak terbebani dengan kalimat Chanyeol sebelumnya. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan yang cuku gelap, membuka almari makanan yang entah berfungsi atau tidak. "_Hyung_—"

"Hm?" Sahut Luhan Halus.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Baekhyun kemarin menelponku. Kemarin kau bertemu dengannya? Dimana?" Kepala Luhan muncul dari sisi kegelapan diruang tersebut. Tersenyum manis—tapi Chanyeol melihatnya sebagai senyum paksaan. "Baekhyun yang mana? Kemarin aku kalau tidak salah ke supermarket," Ucapnya sembari menimang-nimbang berbagai macam makanan kaleng. "—kau tidak akan ingat. Percuma."

"Iya. Maafkan aku," Sahutnya santai. Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya semakin frustasi. Dia harus memaksa—"_Hyung_," Panggil Chanyeol. Luhan akhirnya datang. Membawa makanan kaleng, masih memilih milih untuk dimakan siang ini. "Lebih baik aku makan lechy kaleng atau nanas?"

"Luhan _Hyung_,"

"Bagaimana dengan anggur? Sepertinya sehat."

"_Hyung!_" Luhan terpekik saat Chanyeol memukul kedua tangannya hingga dua makanan kaleng tadi terjatuh, menggelinding, dan hilang entah kemana dimakan gelap. "Kita harus ke rumah sakit." Luhan menggeleng kepalanya. "Kau mau bertahan sendirian? Tidak mungkin kau bisa hidup sendiri," Hardik Chanyeol. "Lebih baik kau keluar dari sini!" Bentak Luhan dibatas ruang paru-parunya. Kali ini Chanyeol yang terpekik. Dia baru pertama kali melihat Luhan marah seperti ini. Hening. Hening yang cukup lama dan cukup bagi Luhan untuk mengatur udara disekitarnya.

"Kau tidak sayang dengan orang yang kau tinggalkan?" Luhan langsung menitikan air mata.

Dia terdiam, tapi menangis. Luhan yang sekarang mirip dengan anak kecil yang kehilangan permen. Sesegukan, air mata yang menetes ke lantai yang sudah berdebu meninggalkan bentuk bulatan disana. "Ma-maaf direktur. A-aku hanya—" Terhenti. Luhan tidak mampu berbicara lagi. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau memeriksa kesehatanmu?"

"Aku tidak mau mengingat apa yang membuatku seperti ini."

"Kita mau kemana, Dir—"

"Chanyeol. Park Chan-yeol." Potong Chanyeol. Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Keduanya diam dimobil. Chanyeol terpaksa harus membawa Luhan keluar. Agar ia tidak tahu—bahwa yang ia pikirkan tidaklah buruk. Luhan merenung memendangi pemandangan diluar mobil. Ia cukup terkejut kalau ia hidup terlalu jauh dari kota. Luhan terlalu menikmati waktu sendiriannya.

"Kau tahu. Ada orang yang sangat tersakiti selain Baekhyun,"

Luhan menoleh, "Siapa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Nanti kau akan tahu." Katanya membuat Luhan berada diruang penasaran. Ruang likup yang penuh dengan kesesakan, hingga membuat Luhan harus mencari tahu agar bisa bernapas—rasa penasarannya harus hilang. "Kau tahu lagi? Dulu kau itu kakak kelasku disekolah." Luhan kembali tersenyum. "Benarkah? Apa aku kakak kelas yang baik?" Chanyeol tertawa kencang. Lama kelamaan terhenti sebagai tawa yang sinis.

"Kau—sangat baik, _Hyung_. Kau tidak suka membedakan orang. Kau orang yang romantis dan pintar."

"Romantis?" Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaca mobil, lagi. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sial, Luhan ingin sekali merasakan apa yang ia dulu alami. Faktanya, sekarang, Luhan tidak tahu apa kata romantis.

"Nah, kau harus berjalan ke puncak sana, _Hyung_."

"Jauh," Luhan manyun—Chanyeol hampir saja menciumnya—terlalu manis. "Aku harus pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan sampai menangis lagi."

"Eh? Kau mau kemana?"

"_Bye!"_

"Dir—Chanyeol!" Luhan menganga ketika melihat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia tidak bisa mengejar karena ia terlalu takut. Pasti ada maksud dari semuanya.

Luhan mulai melangkah ke atas puncak, gunung kecil. Ia tidak takut walau langit sudah gelap. Sekali lagi, entah kenapa ia tidak merasa takut. Germelapnya bintang dan kunang-kunang menemaninya, menerangi setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Tempat ini terlalu indah sampai-sampai Luhan tidak menyadari kalau dia sudah ada dipuncak.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa," Sahutnya. Luhan bingung. Tapi ia berjalan mendekati sebuah pohon cemara yang besar. Lagi-lagi Luhan tidak takut. Matanya menangkap sebuah ukiran dipohon tersebut, lalu membacanya perlahan karena gelap."Se—Sehun Lu—"

"Chanyeol _Hyung_ itukah ka—"

Tiba-tiba seorang pria melompat dari tangkai pohon. Tangannya memegang senter dan mengarahkannya pada Luhan. Alhasil, Luhan harus terpejam karena silau. "Si-silau!" Protesnya.

"Lu—lu,"

"K-kau siapa?"

Sehun mematikan senter lalu segera duduk dirumput. Ia tidak berbicara sama sekali setelah itu. Luhan diam dan Sehun diam. Atmosfirnya sangat canggung—bagi Luhan.

Luhan menoleh begitu mendengar tawa kecil seseorang.

"Sakit." Kata Sehun tertawa. Tapi wajahnya dibasahi air mata. "A-ah, ada yang terluka?" Tanya Luhan, duduk disebelah Sehun. Sehun bergeser, "Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Direk—Chanyeol meninggalkanku disini. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa."

"Ah, kau harusnya menolak itu semua dan pulang."

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya Luhan yang boleh ke sini."

Dahi Luhan mengerut, "Aku Luh—" Mendadak Sehun menatap Luhan. Matanya sembab dan bibirnya bergetar. "Kau bukan Luhan."—Tapi wajahnya tetap datar. "Aku—" Kedua tangan Sehun meraih pipi Luhan, mengelusnya perlahan. Luhan tidak menghindar. Malah ia merasa nyaman—rasanya seperti rindu dengan sentuhan tangan pria dihadapannya.

Sehun mendekati wajahnya pada Luhan dan mengecup bibirnya perlahan. "Aku ingin kau merasakan apa yang dulu kau lakukan padaku."

"Sehun, jangan cemberut seperti itu," Tukas Suho, bos market—sekaligus sahabat Sehun. Wajahnya memang seperti malaikat, tapi jahilnya sangat keterlaluan—kalau marah, mengerikan. Sehun mendelik. "Wajahku memang begini."

Suho tertawa. Ia berjalan tegas mendekati Sehun kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sedikit menganggu Sehun yang sedang membuat adonan roti. "Bagamana? Sudah bertemu?" Tanya Suho menyunggikan senyuman. Sehun melirik sebentar lalu kembali membuat adonan. Ya, sehun tidak menjawab.

Suho berjalan mengelilingi tempat yang berbentu bulat itu, seperti tempat menaruh buah-buahan dimarket dan ditengahnya bisa dimasuki, untuk Sehun yang membuat roti. Kedua tangannya ia tahan di dada, "Kalau belum, kau harus bertemu dengannya." Sahut Suho. Sehun tertawa sinis sambil membolak-balikan adonan roti, "Kurang kerjaan," Respon Sehun.

"Kalau kau ingin tersenyum, carilah si rusa lepas itu."

"Dia bukan rusa lepas." Sehun segera berhenti mengolah adonan lalu menatap tajam Suho. Suho nyegir, bergidik ngeri, ketakutan. "Terus? Aku sih ingin kualitas roti terbaik di marketku semakin baik. Kalau kau sedih begitu apa kau tidak sadar rotinya jadi asin?"

"Asin?"

"Dijatuhi air mata terus."

Sehun mendecakkan lidah lalu melepas apron kerjanya. "Aku minta istirahat," Ucapnya ketus, sembarangan melempar apron ke wajah Suho. "Eh, _wait_!" Suho mengejar. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" Tanya Suho, berusaha memiliki langkah cepat yang sama dengan Sehun.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Tidak mau aku traktir?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak mau cerita tentang Luhan?"

Sehun berhenti melangkah—Suho hampir saja terjatuh. "Boleh?" Suho mengangguk santai.

Sembari mengunyah sandwich, Suho membuka mulutnya, "Ah, jadi kau sudah bertemu si rusa—" Sehun langsung meliriknya. "Oke, Luhan. Jadi darimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Luhan?"

"Rahasia,"

"Eeey!" Suho memukul bahu Sehun bercanda, tertawa geli. Tapi disambut lirikan tajam lagi dari Sehun. Pria berumur 23 tahun itu langsung ciut. "Terus? Bagaimana?" Lanjutnya. Sehun menghela napas, "Dia tidak kenal denganku." Kata Sehun, nadanya terdengar sedih. "Maksudmu?" Suho segera menaruh sandwich kembali pada tempatnya. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi _terlihat_ serius.

Sehun meminum minuman sodanya santai, "Dia memang sudah lupa, _hyung_. Dia belum sembuh—maksudku—tidak akan sembuh." Alis Suho yang tadinya tegas kini naik sebelah. Kelihatan tidak mengerti. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau lupa? Lu—"

"Sehun! Suho _Hyung_!"

Tbc.


End file.
